List of characters in Barry Trotter
The following list is explaining in short detail some of the characters in the Barry Trotter book series. :Barry Trotter ::Barry is the main protaganist in the real Barry Trotter book series and the fictional multi-media series. As of Barry Trotter and the Unnecessary Sequel, he is 38. He has an interrobang on his forehead(a question mark and a explamation point together), he eats like a pig and, as of the end of Barry Trotter and the Shameless Parody, is married to Ermine Cringer. His childhood and still best friend is the dog-brained man child; Lon Measly. His life-long enemey and conjurer of his interrobang is Lord Valumart, who has tried to kill Barry innumerable times. Barry Trotter is extremely popular and famous within the wizarding world due to him being the subject of J.G.'s books. He has two children; a girl, Fiona who is three and Nigel, who is eleven. :Ermine Trotter(nee Cringer) ::Ermine is an nagging know-it-all(described by Barry) who is incidently, married to Barry. She is also a life-long friend to Lon Measly and has most likely had numerous encounters with Lord Valumart with Barry. She was, for a time, headmisses at Hogwash. She has had two children with Barry, a girl Fiona who is three and a boy Nigel who is eleven. :Lon Measly ::Is a mentally challenged man who, during his schooling he was in a quiddit accident during which one of the balls hit and went through his head. The nurse acted quickly and replaced with a Golden Retriever. He is also most likely 38 like Barry. He isn't and probably will not get married. He has the I.Q. of 68 and is totally against swearing. He once called Barry a 'big meany'. :Fred and Jorge Measly ::They are Lon's two older brothers, they have pretty much no inhibitions and own a magical joke shop. They live in New York. :Lord Valumart ::Is Barry's mortal enemey and has tried to kill him on numerous occasions and is a major antagonist in the fictional Barry Trotter book series. He made the Barry Trotter movie and kidnapped Barry in it. He is excessively rich and owns a house by the beach. He pretends to have a German accent and has told Barry to right a book for him so he looses a lot of money to evade tax. :Fiona and Nigel Trotter ::They are Barry and Ermine's two children. Fiona is three and very magical for her age, she constantly throws blocks at and chucks porridge at Nigel. Nigel is eleven and is constantly bugged by Fiona. He is very interested in muddle stuff and likes playing accountants and attorneys with his friends. He also likes Coke. :Hafwid ::Hafwid is the gameskeeper at Hogwash. He is an alcoholic and constantly swears. He once had his own TV show but it was taken off the air due to the fines they recieved after Hafwid's consistent swearing. He takes first years from the train to the castle each year and is found amusing and enjoyable by the students. :Draco Malfeasance ::Draco was, for a time Headmister of Hogwash. He died in Barry Trotter and the Unnecessary Sequel. Once Draco saw a Basilis and was frozen solid. Taken for dead, he was used as a statue of himself, after someone spilt mandrake juice on him, he was re-animated and returned to his post. :Alpo Bumblemore ::Alpo was previously Headmister for Hogwash. Although went insane and is currently missing. His file says; 'missing, presumed annoying'. He is the one that sent Barry on his mission to prevent the Barry Trotter movie. He suffers from a severe case of eczema. :J.G.Rowling ::J.G. is the author of the fictional series of Barry Trotter series. She was once imprisoned by Fantastic! and once gave Barry over a million dollars. :Mr. Henratty :: Henratty is the person in charge of Special Branch. His office is literally covered from wall to wall in papers.